


Turned to Hope.

by pkaroseka



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Episode: s01e01 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e02 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e03 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e04 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e05 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e06 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e07 (Sanditon TV 2019), Episode: s01e08 (Sanditon TV 2019), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Jane Austen - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, Mystery, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Sanditon, SanditonPBS, Slow Burn, True Love, austen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkaroseka/pseuds/pkaroseka
Summary: Charlotte Heywood, local deadbeat, has dreams and aspirations of which she never believed possible, until she literally stumbles into aspiring author, Mr. Sidney Parker’s life. All appears delightful, simple and lovely, though both Sidney and Charlotte have profound secrets of which they aren’t ready to uncover just yet...
Relationships: Arthur Parker & Diana Parker, Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Esther Denham & Charlotte Heywood, Georgiana Lambe & Sidney Parker, Sidney Parker & Tom Parker, Sidney Parker/Tom Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Bustling evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be nice please! (:  
> if you have any requests/comments please feel free to leave them. Opinions/constructive criticism is welcomed. I do have school and work, but I’ll try to update every few days. Enjoy 💖

Charlotte

It had been a long and tiring day amidst the unwanted murk caused by Charlotte Heywood’s ever increasing work load. 

Hands full, she huffed and puffed, keys dancing as her front door refused to open.

“Ugh.” Charlotte’s mood began to rapidly decrease as she placed two overflowing shopping bags on the ground beside her, sighing. 

Today was not her day. Blowing a lone strand of wavy brown hair off her face, Charlotte jangled her key once more. Alas, this only achieved one thing; that stubborn strand of hair fell back across her eyes, almost as if it was chuckling at her misfortune. “Gosh darn it!” “It always gets stuck.” But as Charlotte threw her leg out to kick her front door in frustration, she gasped as her foot shot straight through thin air, hitting something a great deal softer than her front door. Flesh. Charlotte Heywood looked up in utter shock, her eyes widening at the tall figure silhouetted in her doorway. “The heck?!” she yelled, jumping back in mere shock.

“Ouch, what was that for? First you try to break into my apartment then you kick me right in the shin. My leg is still throbbing.” Charlotte glanced up to find the man whom that gorgeous deep, husky voice belonged to; he was tall with dark ruffley hair and a muscly physique.

For a moment Charlotte just stood there, her eyes roaming his body, before she recoiled in horror, recognising that she had been drooling. (Not literally thankfully.)

“Oh.” Was all Charlotte could say as she peered at the small writing on the side of what she had only moments previously believed to be HER front door. 

Number 34. Shoot! Although flustered Charlotte Heywood currently knew two things for certain. Firstly; this was definitely not her apartment number and secondly she was currently standing in front of a very handsome man whom she’d just kicked after unintentionally attempting to break into his apartment. Shit. That was all that came to mind given the present circumstance. Had she said that allowed?! God knows, but she hoped not. “My sentiments exactly.” The mangrumbled, rubbing his calf. Drat. Charlotte Heywood was officially embarrassed in every way humanly possible given the situation. 

“I-Um... I’m so sorry! It’s dark and I’m a clutz at the best of times- I really thought this was my apartment,” Charlotte rambled. Great, the first thing she’d done was admitted to being clumsy. This conversation was going decidedly well. Not. 

“I guess I’m forced to forgive you then.” The man chuckled. “Only cause I just moved in and could use some help moving some things around. Any chance you’ve got a hand to lend? Tomorrow morning, perhaps?” 

Charlotte’s heart beat, restlessly. Tomorrow was Saturday. She wasn’t otherwise occupied on a Saturday so she agreed with a little too much enthusiasm. 

“I’m Sidney, Sidney Parker by the way.” Said Mr. Parker. 

“Charlotte Heywood. Again I’m so sorry about your... well.... leg.” She finished lamely. 

“Don’t stress it, I’ve just scored myself some extra help tomorrow, so all is good.” Sidney smiled warmly at this, and Charlotte felt a foreign tingling sensation spread ever so lightly throughout her entire body. The pair gazed at each other for just a little too long, before Charlotte started, waved goodbye to Sidney and hauled two large shopping bags three doors down. 

Three changes had recently occurred in the life of Miss Charlotte Heywood. Two she was aware of and the other she wasn’t. Firstly, Charlotte’s key fit perfectly in her lock, turning instantly. Secondly, her mood had drastically increased after meeting Sidney Parker. So much so that she was humming whilst unpacking the groceries; a job she usually found tedious after a long day at work. And thirdly, lastly; Mr. Sidney Parker’s 

mood had also improved, as he was very much looking forward to tomorrow morning; 10am (the time they had agreed on) and learning more about the clumsy, but decidedly gorgeous Charlotte Heywood. 


	2. The uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a longer chapter.  
> School’s starting tomorrow. 🥱😭😭  
> The only thing that’ll get me through all those boring lectures will be the possibility of Sanditon season two!!!!
> 
> Sorry for any typos!

(Sidney)

Sidney Parker’s night had been rough. As soon as he said goodbye to Charlotte Heywood, Sidney flopped onto his bed retiring to what he hoped would be a peaceful rest. But no matter how much he wriggled and squirmed, he just couldn’t get comfortable. A certain memory was racing through his mind, just like horrible, wretched memories do. It was all too much. He got up hastily, walked to his new, bare kitchen and began pacing, fingers running absentmindedly through his chocolate coloured hair. He could feel a familiar sensation arising. A lump was forming in his throat. His head was throbbing. He faintly recognised that he was swaying, dangerously. He just couldn’t erase that memory from his mind. Just like any memory, thought or emotion; if you fight to forget it, you’re unable to. The more you try to forget a memory, the more often it floods your mind. 

Somewhat uncertainly, Sidney ran his fingers along his new kitchen cupboard. He was aware of exactly what was in that cupboard; only one thing. And for Mr. Sidney Parker, even thinking of this particular refreshment was risky.  
Heart beating in his chest, he lost control. Began to hyperventilate, breaths shaky and precarious. With one foolish swipe of the hand, Sidney opened his cupboard door and retrieved a large, shining bottle of crisp, clear vodka. Whilst downing the bottle, voices spoke to him. Screamed at him. Demanded that he stopped this ludicrous behaviour. Alas, once hooked on a certain place, object or person, Sidney Parker refused to let go. He was one rather attractive, stubborn brute. The night passed in a gigantic, sluggish sprawl. Sidney drank his night away. 

Drinking was his coping mechanism. A way to escape his taunting past, a past of which to this day Sidney restlessly struggles to forget. After downing two large bottles of vodka Sidney was done for, gone, off his rockers, hammered. Mr. Parker managed to crawl his way to his bedroom, tumbling onto his bed, fully clothed, amidst a large pile of forgotten, unfolded laundry. Drooling all over his nice, new, fresh sheets Sidney fell into an intoxicated slumber within a matter of seconds. 

The morning after, Sidney awoke with a monstrous headache. The beastly ache seemed to spread throughout his entire body, throbbing every few seconds, as if to remind him of it’s unwanted presence. The day before was an absolute blur of activity. Sidney had felt extremely excited, but nervous for something. Unfortunately he currently couldn’t remember what that mysterious thing consisted of. Groaning, Sidney swiped himself up and out of his bed, sheets sprawled halfway across the entirety of his small bedroom. Leaning awkwardly against the wall, he began to sway, dizzily. 

Finally he hauled himself into his new living room, tripping over a couple of the stray boxes that speckled his floorboards. Suddenly someone rapped on his front door. “Bloody hell.” Sidney muttered. “It’s rudely early!” Though frustrated, Sidney swayed precariously towards his front door, shirtless and disgruntled. He was indeed one big, chaotic eyesore. Mr. Parker proceeded to open his front door, swallowing hard, tasting his own bitter breath. 

There, standing in the doorway, looking rather put together in a light blue blouse, denim shorts, and a casual smile was Miss Charlotte Heywood. Sidney’s eyes widened in horror, the memory of last night rushing back to him. He took a slight step back, eyes dancing over her. Then, with a jolt of terrible recognition, Mr. Sidney Parker realised that he was currently standing, or swaying rather, shirtless, puffy eyed and grumpy looking in front of his beautiful neighbour, Charlotte Heywood who presently looked gorgeous, hair flowing, hazel eyes sparkling. He wanted to say something funny, witty, to escape the present situation. He truly hoped she didn’t think badly of him given his current attire, or otherwise lack of. Alas, sheer embarrassment let him down. He coughed awkwardly, but Charlotte just stood there, hands on her hips, expectantly. What was she waiting for? For him to say something? Finally, after mustering all his courage, Sidney spoke, voice cracking which was far from the sexy introduction he would have hoped for. For gosh sake, he hardly knew this woman, yet she had a strange, foreign effect on him. He tensed up at her stare, nervous that he was to embarrass himself in front of her. She was so beautiful, mysterious and radiant. He was intrigued to say the least. 

“Now it’s my turn to apologise. I kinda had a rough night,” he admitted, quietly. “Didn’t realise it was 10 already. I also apologise for my... attire.” 

Charlotte bit her lip, and Sidney could’ve sworn her eyes travelled up and down his shirtless torso, but with a flash, her eyes were back, focused on his face, and all Sidney was left with was the ghost of her stare lingering on both his chest, and mind. 

“Please... come in.” Sidney ushered Charlotte inside, unintentionally brushing his arm against hers along the way. As soon as he met her touch he felt heat rush to his face, accompanied with the tingling sensation swarming butterflies in his stomach. Though he wasn’t willing to admit or give into these emotions/feelings. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t step into another unreliable relationship or friendship again. Not after... well, not after a particular incident that had occurred February the previous year. 

“Ah. Just let me change into something... suitable. I won’t be a moment, please feel free to take a seat.” Said Sidney pointing towards his plush, brown leather couch that was situated in the middle of the living room. He watched Charlotte sit down, and as she nodded at him he left to change. 

Sidney needed to calm himself. There were three important things to remember. One; he wouldn’t allow himself to start something he wasn’t mentally ready to finish. So no relationships or hookups or anything of the sort. Two; he must try his best to be kind and assertive, without, of course giving Charlotte the wrong sort of attention. Three; he must try his hardest to refrain from making a fool of himself. Though he wasn’t looking for a relationship, there was something about Charlotte Heywood. He longed for her. For her approval, her touch. No. He mustn’t relapse! Though he feared that that concept had already flown out the front door minutes previously. 

Minutes later Sidney had thrown on a t-shirt, patted down his hair and brushed his teeth. He glanced at himself in a mirror. Meh. “It’ll have to do,” he thought. 

Walking back to the living room, Sidney readied himself for what he hoped would be a proper, friendly conversing with Miss. Heywood. 

In the living room Charlotte Heywood was lying back on Sidney’s puffy couch, hugging a pillow. 

“Forgive me, I have a habit of making myself at home,” she smiled adorably. 

“Be my guest, I’m not expecting any other company any time soon... Soo.” replied Sidney, whilst gazing at Charlotte curiously. 

“Anyways, looks like you could do with a great deal of help, and I owe you one!” Charlotte laughed, pointing at all the boxes scattered across his living room. 

“Yeah. The place is a mess. Just moved here yesterday.” 

“Oh! My friend Georgiana told me that someone she knew was moving into this block of flats. Was she referring to you? Do you know a Georgiana?” Charlotte asked, licking her lips. 

Sidney glanced at her gorgeous plump lips for half a moment, kicking himself internally. No! What gave her the right to be so gorgeous. Sidney was surprised by his attraction to her. He was drawn to everything about her. Her looks, her voice, her scent of silky lavender, but most importantly something about her personality. Even though he’d hardly spoken to her, he felt she was special. “This was some strange science-fiction shit. This kind of stuff didn’t happen in real life.” Thought Sidney.

“Lambe? Georgiana Lambe?” he said politely. 

“Yep that’s her.” 

“She’s your friend you say?”

“Yes. We recently met at a campaign. Well I say recently, a year ago. Time really flies when you work in retail, not.” tutted Charlotte, sarcastically. 

Sidney could tell something was bothering her, but he didn’t want to over step either of their boundaries just yet so he kept quiet, though he longed to ask her about the campaign that she and Georgiana met at. What was it? He made a mental note to ask Georgiana as soon as possible. 

“Georgiana stayed with me a while back when she was struggling at home.” Sidney stated, sadly. 

“She told me about that.. About her breakup with Otis, her parents disapproval of the whole ordeal. I knew she’d stayed with someone a while back, but she never mentioned a name. I know that you’ve known her a great deal longer than I have, but thank you for looking after her. I’m sure she appreciated it very much.”

Sidney chose to refrain from telling Charlotte that he’d fought with Georgiana throughout the majority of her stay. They’d both been struggling a great deal back then, though neither was willing to admit to their sufferings and accept support of any kind. 

Just as Sidney and Charlotte began moving boxes around there was a knock at Mr. Parker’s front door. 

“Thought you said you weren’t expecting anyone.” Charlotte teased. 

“I wasn’t.” Sidney blushed.

Nevertheless, he stumbled over to his front door attempting, (and failing) to not trod on the many miscellaneous items scattered here and there. 

Charlotte jumped slightly at the enthusiastic yell echoing from Sidney’s second, uninvited guest.

“Sidney!” bellowed the man, striding right through Sidney’s front door without a second glance. 

“Well this is a mess, ain’t it.” 

“Thank you, Arthur.” grumbled Sidney. “I’m perfectly aware of the current state of the place. I did only move in yesterday, ya know.” 

“And you look like crap. Oh no. You haven’t been-”

“‘Not now!” Sidney interrupted him, tartly. 

Sidney’s eyes flashed towards Charlotte who was currently standing over a half emptied box, looking quizzical. She bit her lip awkwardly and Sidney kicked himself for even noticing this. 

Finally the bulbus, enthusiastic man named Arthur peered at Charlotte, starting in surprise. He had evidently not realised that Sidney wasn’t alone.

“Well, hi there!” Arthur jollied. When no one spoke, he continued, “Well won’t you introduce me then, Sid. What terrible manners.” 

“Don’t patronise me.” Sidney snarled.

“Please forgive him. Sidney’s usually sweet tempered. Not. I’m Arthur, Arthur Parker.” 

“My stupid younger brother.” Muttered Sidney. Charlotte chuckled, but thankfully it appeared as if Arthur hadn’t heard this particular remark. 

“Don’t know how you can stand him. Anyways, introduce me, Sid. What’s your girlfriends name?” 

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows at this, teasing Sidney, cheekily. Unfortunately for Arthur, Sidney Parker was not in the mood to be tormented by anyone, least of all his younger and decidedly irritating brother, Arthur Parker. Moreover, assumptions like this were dangerous. VERY dangerous. Sidney Parker was not ready for another relationship, yet he was so heavily drawn to Charlotte, thus was reluctant to correct Arthur’s assumption. 

When no one answered for the second time, Arthur broke the awkward silence. “Welpppp, I can tell you this, she’s a keeper.” He winked. “No one in their right mind would help Sidney Parker unpack.” 

Sidney noticed that Charlotte was trying her utmost not to burst out laughing. Her cheeks were wobbling and she was grinning adorably. 

“I just came to take a look around ya knew place. There ain’t much to see, is there?” Chuckled Arthur. As he said this he began to stride around Sidney’s small and modest apartment marching from room to room. 

Whilst Arthur was inspecting Sidney’s apartment, Charlotte jabbed Sidney in the elbow, catching his attention, bending down to whisper something in his ear. As she did so a strand of Charlotte’s hair brushed against Sidney’s jaw, and he shivered slightly. She was so close. Too close. Her lips were almost touching his ear. 

Charlotte could tell something was bothering Sidney so she whispered into his ear, “You okay?” stepping back and smiling sadly, Sidney replied with a simple “Yeah it's just been awhile. I’ve kinda been avoiding him.” 

The two were aware when Arthur had joined them again as he bellowed “Bit of an eyesore, ey. Thought you would’ve gotten something a little more-” 

“This is Charlotte, to answer your question. She’s my neighbour, and kindly agreed to help me with some boxes.” Interrupted Sidney. 

“I live a couple of doors down.” Charlotte continued. “Anyways… may I use your bathroom, Sidney?” She asked. 

“Yes of course. Down the hall, first door on your right.” 

Whilst Charlotte was using the lavatory, Arthur nudged Sidney. “You have a thing for her, don’t you.” “I do not!” Replied Sidney rather too quickly.  
“Hm. sureeee. Who are you kidding - only yourself.” Sidney rolled his eyes at this and was about to counter Arthur’s cheeky remark when Charlotte returned from the bathroom. 

“I don’t want to intrude so unless you need any more help, I’ll leave you two to catch up.” 

“No, please stay!” Arthur smiled. “Sid likes your company.” Sidney glared daggers at Arthur, then turned to Charlotte saying; “You- you are welcome to stay if you’d like.” 

“Thank you for the offer, but I really must be going. Got a work shift soon.” 

“Well you better get to it. Um.. thanks f-for your help, Charlotte.” Sidney stuttered. 

Arthur giggled at Sidney’s nervous composure, glancing between the two, eyes fixed on each other. 

“Anytime.” Replied Charlotte finally.  
“Nice meeting you Arthur.” 

And with that Charlotte was gone, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Mr. Sidney Parker to have a firmly worded conversation with his brother, correlating to Arthur Parker’s mortifying behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll update asap. (;


End file.
